Sasuke Uchiha
Sasuke Uchiha was the main antagonist in Super Smash Bros. Crossover. Initially a protagonist, Sasuke soon left the others to try to destroy the Hidden Leaf Village for manipulating Itachi. Despite being very ruthless, Sasuke has, on occasion, rejoined the heroes, usually with his own selfish motives in mind. Ben did not trust him at all and refused to give him another chance. Tiggrera had utter hatred of Sasuke for killing her lover, Fear Ripper. Sasuke was an uncaring person, as he brutally murdered his former partner Fear Ripper. His Guardian Bakugan were Darkus Razenoid, Darkus Infinity Helios, and Darkus Mutant Elfin, but Razenoid and Elfin left Sasuke for their own reasons, with only Helios remaining loyal to him. At the midway point of Season 3, Sasuke and Dharak have a final battle with Naruto and Drago and are defeated. Sasuke acknowledges that while he can't forgive the Leaf Village, he should be working with the best instead of against the best, apparently rejoining the heroes. At the end of Season 3 this was all revealed to be an act, and he took Naruto down. Sasuke is defeated again at the end of Season 4 and is sent to the Doom Dimension, but he, along with the other villains escape in the beginning of Season 5, and learn of the tournament. Sasuke is curious as to why Naruto is holding back when he notices Naruto and Ness are evenly matched, despite the fact Naruto is stronger than Ness. After tracking Naruto, Sonic and Drago to Neathia, Sasuke is against going to there as Cyborg Helios is on the loose. However, he has no choice but to go when Bowser, Ganondorf, and Kazarina disobey his orders and pursues them. Sasuke later battles against Naruto, Sonic, Drago, Fabia, and the Castle Knights and is defeated. Sasuke and the others returned to Earth towards the end of Season 5 to save the other villains. At the end of Season 5, Sasuke gets Darkus Cyborg Helios after finding him all alone. In Season 7, when Frieza turns against him, Sasuke and Mecha Sonic battle against Frieza, eventually revealing the ultimate weapon, Dragonoid Helios MK II. Afterwards, Sasuke, Mecha Sonic, Dharak, and Helios dispose of Ganondorf when he attempts to kill them. Sasuke and Mecha Sonic were the main antagonists of the first half of Season 7. In the second half of Season 7, he is forced to help defeat the Chaos Bakugan. However, it turns out the Dark Smashers had corrupted Razenoid. Later, Mecha Sonic sacrificed himself so Sasuke could escape capture. Sasuke soon frees a few of the others, and begins having second thoughts about his actions after Psycho Kirby tells him he was much happier when he was with his real friends (the heroes). Sasuke later says that Psycho Kirby was right, but says he won't turn over a new leaf just yet. The reason is that he wants to have one final battle against Naruto before he redeems himself. Sasuke fights hard but he is defeated. Afterwards, at long last, Sasuke redeems himself for his actions, this time for good. In Season 8, Sasuke is entrusted with one of the keys to Pandemonium. He later goes with Naruto and Goku to the bedroom, but leaves after Goku to save the others from being killed by Team Shadow. Sasuke then battles Venus in her second transformation, but he is ultimately defeated due to Team Shadow using underhanded tactics, losing his key to Pandemonium before getting sent there himself, but he gives Dharak and Helios to Alice so they don't suffer the same fate. Sasuke is now under Xaos' control. He is freed when Naruto transfers some of his positive energy into Sasuke. After defeating Xaos, Sasuke is embedded with the power of the core of Pandemonium. In Season 9, Sasuke and the other Heroes of Legend train in order to control their new powers. As a result, Sasuke is rarely seen in Season 9. Prior to the final battle with Mag Mel, Anubias and Sellon, Sasuke and the other Heroes of Legend are forced to fight illusions of foes from the past in another dimension. Sasuke soon realizes that by not trusting the others, he made the same mistake Master Hand made. As a result, Sasuke finally gains control over his powers and Dharak evolves into Phantom Dharak. In Season 13, Sasuke takes a far more brutal approach to battling after realizing that when he was an antagonist, he was far stronger and that rejoining the heroes made him weaker. However, he only stays with the heroes because he is bonded to the Heroes of Legend because of the Smash core. Later, Sasuke battles Naruto, but Pichu, having had the same transformation of mind, finishes the fight for him. Sasuke then abandons the heroes and is once again an antagonist. Eventually, Link and Zelda reveal that Sasuke was merely manipulating the heroes so he can gain more power. When Naruto asks if this is true, Sasuke confirms it and also reveals that he orchastrated the events of Season 8 as he had met Xaos beforehand and arranged things so he would get the core of Pandemonium and the Smash core, making Sasuke the true antagonist of the series. However, in Season 14, Sasuke comes to regret his actions, but is forced to battle Infinity Mecha Sonic and Zombie Reed when they discover this. However, Sasuke has been developing heart problems again because the Pandemonium core is slowly ripping the core fragment that is keeping him alive out, meaning that if Sasuke loses, he will die. However, Sasuke refuses to walk away quietly and accepts the battle. Unfortunately, his heart problems hinder him, and eventually Sasuke realizes he will die either way and decides to finish things with his Chidori to make it a symbol of his strength. Sadly, it is not enough and Sasuke is defeated. Before he dies, Sasuke admits to Naruto that their final battle was the greatest battle he ever had and he tells Naruto to take care of his Bakugan, and he tells Kirby to stay strong no matter what. Ultimately, Sasuke has the core fragment pulled out of him and his essence is returned to the Smash core. Sasuke is revived at the end of Season 14. In Season 16, Sasuke obtains the Ojama cards, and uses them in a duel against the Phantom Virus, the second of 4Kids' assassins. During Season 17, Sasuke becomes annoyed with Samus Aran following her liberation from Nightshroud, and even grabs her by the collar and tells her she must conquer the past. Later, Sasuke leaves Naruto, Jaden Yuki, Zombie Spider-Man, Zombie Iron Man, Zombie Wasp, Tea Gardner, and Syrus Truesdale in order to find Ganondorf and retrieve Obelisk the Tormentor, though Syrus follows him covertly. Sasuke later encounters Samus, who has gone insane again, and duels her to bring her to her senses. However, Samus attempts to get into Sasuke's head, which doesn't work at first. Later on, during the siege of Gundalia, Sasuke realizes that he still needs to get his revenge and ultimately betrays his friends yet again. However, it was revealed he merely tricked Yami Bakura and Nightshroud in order to reclaim Obelisk the Tormentor for Yugi. Sasuke later helps deal the finishing blow to Zorc Necrophades. After Zorc is defeated, Sasuke is informed by Seto Kaiba that he and Naruto will duel against Yugi Muto and Kaiba to decide the champion. The duel ends in a draw, but Sasuke and Naruto are declared the champions of the tournament regardless. In Season 18, Sasuke enters the mind maze, but does not fight against Yami Bakura or Nightshroud. However, he gains Red-Eyes Darkness Dragon and Red-Eyes Darkness Metal Dragon after Sellon and Samus defeat 2 Yami Bakura clones. Sasuke takes part in the final battle against Yami Bakura. In Season 19, Sasuke briefly battles against Yami Bakura, but the psychopath reminds Sasuke of the Uchiha Clan being destroyed. Realizing that his friends mean nothing if their happiness comes from the manipulation of the Uchiha, Sasuke betrays his friends despite the Ojamas' objections. Sasuke then prepares to battle against Goku and the zombified Vegeta. However, Yami Bakura arrives and absorbs Vegeta's power, and breaks his deal with Sasuke. However, Sasuke absorbs Zorc upon his revival and then impales Yami Bakura for his treachery. Sasuke later betrays Zombie Wasp as well and retreats to the Shadow Realm, with Naruto, Yugi, Jaden, Yusei Fudo, Ojama Yellow, and an unconscious Zombie Wasp in hot pursuit. Sasuke later reverts Cell to his semi-perfect form, and then betrays Madara Uchiha by slicing him in half. However, Itachi Uchiha steps in the way when Sasuke tries to kill Cell again, with Itachi getting killed instead. This ultimately causes Sasuke to go beyond insane, to the anguish of his friends. Eventually, Sasuke is defeated and has the Smash Core fragment removed from his body, though Naruto spares his life by restoring his original heart. Sasuke is then arrested for his atrocities, and imprisoned in lockdown at the villains' base. In Season 20, Sasuke is released by Quicksilver and enters Smash City, hoping to find a way to reclaim his lost power. Sasuke soon learns of the Battle Armor and claims it by ruthlessly defeating Aster Phoenix. Sasuke is later approached by Mecha Sonic, who offers him a way to destroy the Hidden Leaf Village, though Mecha Sonic is secretly using Sasuke for his own goals. Sasuke later battles Naruto, Sakura Haruno, and Kakashi Hatake in order to kill them before burning the Leaf Village to the ground. Sasuke is able to impale Sakura with his sword and stirkes Kakashi down with Kirin, but Goku intervenes before Sasuke can kill Naruto, and Sasuke is quickly defeated. Sasuke is later nearly killed by Yami Bakura, but is saved by Android 18. Sasuke is later blackmailed by Yami Bakura when the malicious spirit reanimates the deceased Uchiha. Sasuke then battles against Itachi Uchiha to prove to his brother how much stronger he has become. Sasuke emerges victorious, but learns from Itachi that Madara hid the truth of the Uchiha Clan Massacre from him. Enraged, Sasuke declares he is about to go on a rampage. Sasuke later forges an uneasy alliance with the heroes to get to Madara. Sasuke later battles alongside Naruto and Pichu against Samus, and Sasuke ultimately appears to sacrifice himself in the process, apparently dying a hero's death. Sasuke's body is later found by Mutant Elfin, and it is later revealed that she turned him into an android. Sasuke is able to break free and expel the cybernetics from his body when Helios reminds him of his heritage as the last Uchiha and his promise to Itachi to never let anyone take advantage of him ever again. Appearance Sasuke's appearance is based off his appearance in Naruto Shippuden. On Lyoko, he wore an outfit similar to William's when possessed by XANA, but with the Uchiha crest on the back. In Season 13, Sasuke acquires a black outfit to symbolize his rebirth, but again with the Uchiha crest on the back. In Season 16, Sasuke replaces his black jacket with a brown jacket. Sasuke also acquires an Obelisk Blue Academy Duel Disk. During the final battle against Samus and Yami Bakura, Sasuke reverts to his original appearance. In Season 18, Sasuke replaced the Obelisk Blue Duel Disk with the KC Duel Disk. In Season 19, Sasuke wears his most recent outfit in Naruto Shippuden. After Itachi is killed, Sasuke acquires a hooded Akatsuki cloak from Kisame. Sasuke later removes the Akatsuki cloak. Personality Sasuke was a cruel, uncaring, heartless person. He was insane and refused to accept defeat. Sasuke is still a tactical thinker. Like Vegeta, Sasuke is hard to control due to his pride. However, Sasuke does respect the affairs of another planet, as he refused to go to Neathia as it has gone through enough. Sasuke also plans his moves carefully, as he felt Ganondorf would still be useful at first. However, Sasuke did not tolerate treachery as he and Mecha Sonic dispose of Frieza and Ganondorf for their betrayal. This begins to change after Psycho Kirby points out that he was much happier when he was with the heroes. However, he takes a more brutal approach to battling after Fabia tells him that he has gotten weaker by joining the others, but it was revealed that it was a part of his plan. However, Sasuke comes to realize he was wrong and dies after redeeming himself. In Season 16, Sasuke shows how much he has reformed as he doesn't desire power anymore and he respects the Ojama cards despite their low strength. However, Sasuke returns to his original ways once he realizes his friends are happy because the Uchiha suffer, and ditches the Ojamas as well. Sasuke also gets furious when someone insults Itachi or the Uchiha, as he tore off Professor Viper's arm just because Viper insulted the Uchiha. In Season 20, Sasuke's cruelty reaches new heights, as he brutally attacked Aster Phoenix with all his monsters even though he only needed Hamon to do the job, showing just how sadistic Sasuke has become. However, despite his cruelty, Sasuke cares about his brother Itachi as he didn't fight Itachi out of malice, but to show how much stronger he has become since the Uchiha Clan Massacre. Alternate Forms Cursed Seal Sasuke: unchanged from Naruto Shippuden Pure State: Sasuke obtained this form when Psycho Kirby unlocked due to Sasuke being pure evil at the time. Balanced State: Sasuke obtained this form after beating Zombie Wasp because the Shy Guys of Icicle Mountain said they'd think about it, but never expected Sasuke to win and had to keep their word. Dragonoid Helios MK II- Sasuke's ultimate form. He combines with Titanium Mecha Dragonoid, which loses its arms and legs and has a hole for another head, with Maxus Helios to unleash this nightmare machine, which he and Mecha Sonic control from the cockpit. It was first used to dispose of Frieza. It was never used again since Helios evolved into Infinity Helios. Bakugan Collection Note: Sasuke mainly uses the Darkus attribute Darkus Dharak (Guardian Bakugan, given to Alice then returned) *Darkus Phantom Dharak (Evolved Guardian) *Darkus Razenoid (Mutated Guardian, defected) Darkus Cyborg Helios (Received at the end of Season 5, given to Alice then returned) *Darkus Infinity Helios (Evolved Guardian) Darkus Mutant Elfin (defected, deceased) Deck Sasuke's deck is originally a Jinzo deck, which he took after Pandoria died. Later, Sasuke uses an Ojama Beatdown deck, adding Ojama cards that the Phantom Virus left in the sand to lure him there, which proved to be a key to Sasuke's victory. Sasuke improves this deck further by adding the Sacred Beasts and Red-Eyes Black Dragon. Sasuke eventually settles on a deck focused on Jinzo, the Ojamas, the Sacred Beasts, and Red-Eyes. After his betrayal, Sasuke removes the Ojamas as they are weak. Trivia *Sasuke was the only one of the main causes for the possible apocalypse to have obtained the Balanced State. *Sasuke was a main antagonist of every season except Seasons 5, 8-12 and 14-18. He was not the final antagonist of any season except Seasons 4, 6, 13, and 19 though. (Smithy was the final antagonist of Season 1, Ganondorf was the final antagonist of Season 2, the Earth-2149 Zombies were in a way the final antagonists of Season 3, Dark Marth was the final antagonist of Season 5, Razenoid was the central antagonist of Season 7 until the true Dark Smashers appeared, and Sasuke became a protagonist in Season 8 up until Season 19) *Sasuke was the first main cause of the possible apocalypse to redeem himself. *Sasuke is similar to Chazz Princeton from Yu-Gi-Oh! GX as they were both intially arrogant, are the rivals of the main protagonists, and even use Ojama cards. However, unlike Chazz, Sasuke respected the Ojamas immediately, until he betrayed his friends. *Sasuke is the first person to own Red-Eyes Darkness Dragon without getting possessed by Nightshroud. *Sasuke was the first person that possessed a fragment of the Smash Core that was stripped of its power. *During the series, Sasuke was injured in a beam struggle and is unable to survive without a life-support device, making Sasuke slightly similar to Iron Man in that area. However, the Smash Core was able to act as a substitute life-support device. It is later revealed that Sasuke's heart was healing slowly. *Even though Sasuke's role as the main antagonist has been taken by Madara Uchiha, Sasuke still acts as a major antagonist towards the heroes. *Sasuke is the most recurring villain in the series. Category:Murderers Category:External Links Category:Main Antagonist Category:On and Off Heroes of Legend Category:Protagonists Category:Redeemed Villains